Orkahm (Misplaced Alternate Universe)
Orkahm was a Le-Matoran in the who later became a Toa of Air in the Misplaced Alternate Universe. He was one of the original members of the Toa Metru and later joined the Toa Karda. History Early Life Orkahm started his life as a Le-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he helped build the Matoran Universe. After moving into the great spirit robot he lived in Metru Nui. Life in Metru Nui Orkahm worked as an ussal driver and was the rival of Matau. During this time Orkahm learned of the Great Disk's location in Le-Metru. Summoned to the Great Temple Shortly after the Great Cataclysm Orkahm, along with Nuhrii, Vhisola, Ahkmou, Tehutti, and Ehrye were summoned to the great temple by Toa Lhikan and given Toa Stones. The six matoran became the Toa Metru and Lhikan became Turaga. Toa Metru While the matoran were repairing the damage done by the Great Cataclysm matoran started to go missing. The Toa discovered that a plant monster named Morbuzakh was behind it. The Toa recovered the Great disk from each of their Metru and used them to defeat Morbuzakh A few days later Toa Ahkmou disappeared nowhere to be found. A week later Ahkmou reappeared in Onu-Metru as a Toa of Shadow and upload a virus into the Vahki network and injured the lead engineer Nuparu. A matoran named Takua put on the Avokii and became Takanuva and took the place on the team that Ahkmou had left. Around this time Toa Rhodie summoned six matoran to the Great Temple, them being Jaller, Hewkii, Haylex, Nuju, Gruru, and Whenua. They all received toa stones and Vhisola anong with the other Toa Metru witnessed Rhodie Become a Turaga a new toa team be created. The new team was trained by Naho and the other Toa Mangai, along with the Toa Metru. A few hundred years later, the Toa Hagah returned from their mission with many survivors of the brotherhood invasion and were welcomed into Metru-Nui with open arms. Toa Whenua, around this time was injured badly when a dark hunter Lurker Invaded Metru-Nui. The Toa of Earth Summoned six matoran too the Great temple and gave them toa stones. These matoran were Kapura, Macku, Tamaru, Hafu, Taipu, and Koepke. Whenua became a Turaga and the new toa team was also trained by Toa Naho as well. A few Years later Toa Orde came to Metru Nui to enlist help in awakening Mata Nui by going to Karda-Nui with the Ignika. Tehutti and the Toa Metru joined Toa Orde's party with Many other toa teams such as the Toa Hagah, the Toa Mangai, and the two new Toa teams created by Rhodie and Whenua. Battle of Karda-Nui The Toa Metru went to the Battle of Karda Nui to defeat the makuta once and for all. The Mask of Life was stolen from the toa during the battle. The battle was a disaster and only a small group returned. Ahkmou lead the Makuta defence. He killed many toa, in the beginning Ahkmou ambushed Orkham and Tehutti. He thought to have killed Orkahm and ripped out Tehutti's voice box out. Aftermath of the Battle Upon waking up Orkahm was in a camp laying alongside a toa of Psionics Orde who was also Injured. There was two other toa there aswall a Toa of the Green name Kanae and a Toa of Light Ballium. He learned that Kanae used his Mask of Healing to save him and Orde from critical injuries. He also learned that all the surviving Toa and matoran forces retreated back to Metru-Nui. Orkahm had decided to stay in Karda-Nui and joined the newly formed Toa Karda with the three other toa that occupied him. An av-matoran named Solek said that some Klakk survived the brotherhood's attacks sothe Toa Karda Made it their mission to find one and save all the being that were transformed into beings of shadow. Abilities and Traits As a Le-Matoran Orkahm possessed a miniscule amount of control over the element air and had increased agility. After becoming a Toa of Air Orkahm could control, absorb, and create air. He could control air pressure, create twisters, and summon storms. Orkahm is responsible and very careful. He is also slow and has little imagination. Orkahm is also very clumsy. Forms Appearances * The Great Escape (First Appearance) Category:User:117Jaller Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe Category:Air Category:Le-Matoran Category:Toa of Air Category:Toa Metru Category:Toa Karda